Ryuhwan
Ryuhwan is an ex-student of Edea Florence. Much like Tasha , Ryuhwan uses a magic gun and a dimension gallery. He also has his own Halloween. Appearance Personality Ryuwhan has an absolute hatred for all witches due to the fact that, unbeknownst to him, his teacher was supposedly murdered by one. Until he met East, Ryuwhan killed all witches without exception; in return for the name of Edea's murderer, he makes a contract with East. Ryuhwan is arrogant and calculating, often stating his superiority to his opponents and especially in regards to Tasha. History As Edea's disowned apprentice, Ryuhwan's fighting style is similar to Tasha's, but at a much higher level. He is familiar with Varete and East and has made a contract with East to find out who killed his master. His job is consists of suppressing Tasha when he gets out of control and aiding him in trouble, as Tasha is necessary for their plans. Neptis has informed him that his master can be resurrected in time, but she attempts to kill him off in order to meet the requirements. He was last seen defeating Aria at Halloween's request without killing her (he is still unaware that Aria is his master's killer) when Varete appeared and stabs him while he was overwhelmed with shock that she was still alive. Powers and Abilities Combat Style His fighting style is the same as Tasha's but he has more skill and can easily subdue many opponents Tasha could not, namely Aria. He really only loses to those at S class or legendary status. 'Released Mana Replenish Limiter ' Ryuhwan uses this to allow a extremly large amount of mana to enter his body allowing him to exacute moves and abilites that would not be possible for him to do otherwise. Multiple Gun Control While in his released state Ryuhwan is able to control and manipulate a large number of guns in mid-air, ranging from hand guns to SMG's and shotguns. The guns have been show to be able to attack and defend all at the same time. Equipment Beretta M93R Auto-9 Custom A very powerful gun used by Ryuhwan to brake through Neptis's " Boundary Disconnection". barrier. It is shown to have a charge phases before firing. Techniques Supporter Ryuhwan's Supporter is a Jack-'O-Lantern puppet also named Halloween, a mirror-image of Tasha's Halloween with the exception of having only one lock-necklace compared to Tasha's Halloween's two, one of which Tasha shot off with a special Restoration of the Truth bullet, revealing Halloween's true form - a teenage, redhead girl. In their battle, Ryuhwan's Halloween is defeated by Tasha's supporter. Also the weapon that the two Halloween use are noticable different from each other. Ryuhwan's Halloween's dual swords have pointed tips while Tasha's has a flat tips at the end. However, this does not mean that Ryuhwan's Halloween's power is inferior to Tasha's, as Ryuhwan mentioned during their fight that he only supplies to his Halloween the minimal amount of mana for movement.